The Turnabout Knight
by AnimeFan419
Summary: Murder, death and Betrayal. These are the things that Blythe has witnessed and is accused of. When Defense Attirney Phoenix Wright is summonedd to their world, he must used all of his wits and have to put up with a sassy goddess in order to clear her name. Rated M due to graphic desriptions.


"Die, die, die." War: there was nothing but bloodshed and the man repeatedly stabbed the poor unfortunate soul. They were in a historic battlefield but there was no one there except for the victim and the killer. The killer's own shadow could be seen stabbing someone to death with a sword. The mystery man, who was the victim, was coughing up blood before he did finally die. The killer then looked at his victim in shock and was horrified at what he had done.

"I have to get rid of the evidence and pin the blame on someone else." The killer said and he did just that. The scene faded and shifted to modern day Tokyo inside someone's office and said owner was waiting for the phone to ring hoping to get a client. The owner of the office was wearing a blue suit and had black spiky hair. His name was Phoenix Wright and he is a defense attorney. There were no cases today so there were no clients.

"I guess that today is just another day at the office. I need to get Maya to change our slogan. It's a bit misleading." Said Phoenix to no one in particular. Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up. All of a sudden, Phoenix began to feel dizzy and felt as if his legs wouldn't work. Eventually, Phoenix collapsed.

"Oh my, I hope I did it right."

"Yeah, I was kind of nervous about it too." When Phoenix woke up he saw a girl wearing a black and gold uniform. She had orange hair with two pigtails tied into tiny loops. She also wore a black skirt, long black socks and combat boots. Even if the lawyer was feeling dizzy at the moment, he could tell that she was wearing a uniform. He then saw that there was another girl wearing the same exact uniform except that she wore a small brown poncho, wore blue stockings and wore brown rain boots.

She also had silver hair with a giant braid resting on her shoulder. This girl was still looking at the lawyer hoping that he was alright.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Phoenix asked himself while waiting for his vision to return. Once he woke up, he was a bit surprised. He was no longer in his office. Instead, he found that he was in some kind of chapel.

"My name is Mercedes. I am very sorry."

"My name is Annette. I am also sorry." At this point, Phoenix was very confused. He also saw that there were more people in the room. Suddenly, Phoenix became very afraid when he saw a large African American man standing in front of him. He had white hair that was tied into a ponytail and even wore golden earrings. He wore the male version of the uniform which made him look even more intimidating.

"Do not be alarmed, this is my bodyguard Deduce. He may look intimidating at first but he is actually very friendly once you get to know him. My name is Dimitri." Phoenix could easily tell that Dimitri was royalty. He wore a black suit and a blue cape. He also had blue eyes and blond hair with a few bangs nearly covering his eyes. There were four more people in the room, four boys and one more girl.

The first boy looked as intimidating as Duduce but he looked a bit friendlier. He was more serious though and had his blue hair tied into a bun. His outfit even made him look like a butler even though Phoenix knew fully well that he was a highly trained fencer. The next one was a boy with silver hair and green eyes. His uniform wasn't as nice as everyone else's so Phoenix figured that he was at least middle class. Then there was the guy that reminded him of his ex girlfriend. He looked like the type that would flirt with every girl he met but unlike his ex girlfriend, he doesn't seem like the type who would frame their partner for a crime.

He had bright red hair that was untamed and he wore a nicer uniform but not as nice as Dimitri's uniform. It was clear that he was a noble. The last female of the group was also a noble. She had blond hair and green eyes. Her hair was also in a large single blade that rested on her shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Ingred. This is Felix, Ashe and of course, Sylvain."

"It's nice to meet you but it is kind of a bummer because I was hoping that the hero would be a beautiful lady. This is going to be boring."

"Enough, this is not a laughing matter!"

"Relax, I was just joking."

"I have to agree, what you said was a bit insensitive."

"Ah, not you too Deduce but you have always been a bit of a buzz kill."

"Um, can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Said Phoenix nearly screaming at the top of his lung. To say that he was confused was an understatement and he wanted answers quickly.

"I am sorry, please forgive Sylvain because we are all just very worried about our teacher. You see, she was framed for a murder she did not commit." Said Ingrid and she bowed in order to show Phoenix that she was sorry.

"Oh, may I ask what for? I am a defense attorney. Perhaps I can help."

"Thank you. In fact, that is why we summoned a hero such as yourself."

"I am very flattered that you think that highly of me but aren't heroes normally known for their exceptional combat skills? I don't think that I fit your description."

"That would normally be true but usually when a hero is summoned, the summoning must meet the needs of the summoner." Ingred explained.

"I still don't understand." Said Phoenix apologetically.

"Perhaps, this would be a good time for you to meet Lady Rhea. She is the archbishop." Dimitri suggested and Phoenix agreed. Once they stepped outside, Phoenix felt like he was in Harry Potter. This was clearly another world and he remembers reading a lot of isekai manga back when he was a teenager. He was just relieved that he was the right hero.

"You looked troubled." Dimitri said noticing the lawyer's expression.

"I, uh, have read a lot of books were a hero from my world is summoned from my world and they have either been betrayed or abandoned if they weren't the correct one."

"Wow, I would have never guessed that the people from your world would think that! Come to think of it, we have summoned a detective, a judge and a prosecutor. She was… violent."

"Why do I have the feeling that I know exactly who you are talking about." Phoenix was ignored when he said this and he was a bit surprised to discover that they had elevators in this world. It was not as high tech as the ones in his but it was still an elevator where the only difference was that it was powered by magic. This society was more advanced than the lawyer gave them credit for. Eventually they made it to the second floor. The second floor was a library and the lawyer saw some dorms that belonged to the staff and teachers. When they walked a little further, the duo came across a fancier room.

There was nothing but a marvel blue floor and a few pieces of furniture. In the center of the room were two women. One had an outfit that was a little bit too revealing and Phoenix was looking away since he was trying to be polite. Although, unlike everyone else, her brown haircut appeared to be normal and her black dress and white puffy scarf suggested that she used to be part of some kind of opera house. The lady next to him had a more elegant dress. She had green hair in an elegant style that matched her dress and a crown which made Phoenix believe that she must be the archbishop.

"My name is Lady Rhea and this is one of the professors that work here in the monastery. Her name is Merlunda and it is so nice to finally meet you. I am sure that the other students have told you of the terrible deed that the Blue Lion's teacher is accused of."

"I see, are there more details relating to the incident?"

"Of course, she was accused of stabbing one of the knights of Serios nineteen times. The weapon was none other than the Sword of the Creator. The victim was her father Jeralt. It is almost time for visiting hours in our prison. Why don't you speak to your client about the matter?"

"Ok, I'll check it out."

"Thanks but before you go I would like to present you with this badge so that you may freely investigate the monastery. It will also prove to the prison guards that you are who you say you are. All lawyers of Fódlan are required to have this." When the archbishop gave Phoenix the pin, it had all of the symbols of the three houses on it. It was red, blue and yellow with a hint of gold that outlined the pin. On the pin, was a lion, an eagle and a deer.

"Thank you." Said Phoenix before leaving. That was when he found himself in the holding cell. The prison looked more like a fort and the knight that was guarding the prison was a bit intimidating.

"Halt! None shall enter without permission!" Said the soldier scaring Phoenix a little.

"Um, yes. I am here to see the accused. I am her lawyer."

"Of course." Phoenix searched his pocket and accidentally showed the wrong pin. It was a golden flower pin with a scale on it.

"What kind of trickery is this!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Ah, so you are the accused's lawyer. You may proceed." When Phoenix showed the guard the right badge, he was relieved that he was able to get inside. There he saw a boy and a girl. The girl was in the cell and the boy was standing next to said cell. Both of them wore dark clothing.

The girl wore a black jacket, black stockings that were a bit revealing and black shoes. The boy had a similar outfit except that he wore a suit as well as a cape and a strange symbol in the center. The boy was a bit worried and it was most likely that he was worried about his sister.

"Oh, so you are the defense attorney that the girls summoned. Thank you for coming to our aid. I just wish that the reason wasn't so grim." The boy said and bowed in order to show his appreciation. "This is my sister Blythe and my name is Dante."

"Don't waste your time on this otherworlder, Dante. He knows nothing of our justice system. As for why we summoned a hero from another world to help our problems, I have no idea."

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!" Said Phoenix feeling a bit insulted. Although, when he saw her, she looked like she could be a fairy. She too wore something that was a bit revealing. She wore golden chest armor, a long flowing blue skirt. It was clear that she wasn't wearing any shoes because Phoenix saw her feet. The only thing on her feet was a golden anklet.

To match the armor she wore a blue vest. There was also a golden crown that rested on her forehead. She had green hair and green eyes and her pigtail was in the form of curls. Phoenix couldn't help but stare.

"Hey! Did you know that it is rude to stare! Still, I can't believe that you can see me. No one can, except Blythe and Dante could since they both bare the same crest which pretty rare if I do say so myself. Oh silly me, I was so angry and frustrated that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sothis and perhaps, you may be useful after all because I sense a strange power within you."

"That's reassuring, I think. If I am going to help you, I want to ask Blythe something." He then went over to his potential client and asked,"Blythe, I want to ask you something. Did you kill Jerelt?"

"Why, I never!" Said Blythe a bit shocked.

"Hey mister, that was very rude you know. I would try to avoid asking questions like that! Honestly, you humans can be so insensitive!"

"Easy Sothis, I think that he is just doing his job." Phoenix and Sothis began arguing back and forth but the argument was beginning to sound useless at this point. Dante then sighed and said,"Something tells me that this would be a long trial." Dante sighed and he continued to watch the duo argue.


End file.
